


何不享用？

by Jikily



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily





	何不享用？

告知目的地的休假就不再是休假。  
Ethan曾经这样告诉Sean，并且毫不犹豫地贯彻执行。  
这就是为什么Sean有机会获得假扮Ethan的机会；获得Nekhorvich博士的信任；获得自己另一种人生的选择权。事实上，Sean叛逃这一天的到来，Ethan心里早有预感——毕竟Sean在种种任务中所表现出的弑杀是无法也从未想过隐藏的。只是如同是Ethan的天性，他总会对身边的人抱有某种期待，希冀他们能够战胜自我。  
人怎么能够因为尚未发生的事情，而对他人预判有罪？  
或许是因为他做了太多次两难的选择，所以他拥有了一种殉道者般的精神，能够一次次重建自身的精神世界，然而并非人人都是Ethan Hunt。  
Sean对Ethan的想法嗤之以鼻，但这并不妨碍他喜欢和Ethan在一起。他们拥有同样出色的头脑，同样利落矫健的身手，而更妙的是，Ethan Hunt有一张漂亮的脸，并且不介意在某些特定的时候，为他臣服。  
虽然Ethan是一个普通的Beta，但是他的身体却可以比Omega更柔软诱人——或许这就后天课程的重要性。一个不容易被情欲控制的Beta总比Alpha和Omega更容易完成任务，而他和Ethan的差别，仅仅局限于此，只要抑制剂足够，他完全和Ethan并驾齐驱。  
Ethan的这种容忍度极大地取悦了Sean，但同样也导致了当Ethan和他提出分手时，他的暴怒呈几何增长。而现在，解毒剂Bellerophon在Sean的手上，只要再获得Chimaera病毒，从此之后，金钱、财富、地位和美人都会滚滚而来，他又何须在意一个Ethan？  
然而，他总会忍不住想Ethan下一个新男朋友或者女朋友究竟是谁？是那个总处处护着他的顶头上司John Musgrave，还是那个处处给予他电脑协作的Luther Stickell？是未来某个任务中发现的相关人物，还是某个与他并肩作战的队友——这两者结合起来，听着就像是Sean本人，尤其是目前的Sean本人。

Ethan Hunt进了监狱，他作为一个叛逃者，一个恐怖分子被投入监狱。  
看看，这就是作为一个IMF特工最后的下场，被他所忠诚的国家所背叛抛弃，被他的上司和同僚们怀疑。Sean曾经无数次地提醒他，而他却好像总是学不会似的。  
他该明白了，也该学会了。  
究竟谁才是能够给予他依赖和保护的人，究竟谁才是他所信任和可靠的人。  
Sean偏执地想证明这点，所以他几乎动用了所有不可言说的关系将Ethan从层层关卡中救出，同时他的心中也在庆幸：若非Ethan的母亲已经病故，Ethan绝不可能如此顺从地离开。  
Sean没想到的是，这一次的偏执，竟然让他得到了一个秘密——Ethan Hunt是一个Omega。Ethan隐藏得如此之好，以至于他们曾经朝夕相处的过程中，他也从未发现任何不对劲，只以为对方是一个对信息素不够敏感的Beta。而事实上，他却是一个不可想象的Omega。  
还有比这更好的事吗，还有比这更妙的事吗？  
只要他标记了Ethan，从此以后，这个活在无数传奇中最优秀的特工就仅仅属于他，服从于他，不能抵抗……他们的基因甚至可以创造一个最优秀的后代，属于Ethan的面容和他们的智慧，属于他的冷酷果决和他们的身手。这种狂喜冲昏了他的头脑，也让他立即就做了决定。  
Sean在和Ethan再度会面的当天晚上就彻彻底底地标记了他。  
一碰到Ethan的事，Sean就像昏了头。作为最得力的手下，Hugh警告Sean，Ethan Hunt出现的时间实在太过巧合，换来的却是Sean用雪茄剪弄伤了他的手指。Hugh知道Sean的残酷和暴虐——这也是他愿意跟随Sean的原因，果决和狠厉。但这也不是全部的原因，对待自己人，Sean足够大方和维护才是重点。  
“你在担心什么？”Sean的脸上满是不悦，“你是觉得我不能控制一个已经被我标记的Omega吗？”他蹲下身，与Hugh平视：“即使他别有目的又怎么样？他愿意送上门，我就一定能够玩够他。”  
他还记得Ethan为他彻底敞开的身体，因为发情而引起的高热体温，以及不断渴求的收缩和攀附于他身上的肢体……沉而甜的巧克力味萦绕在Sean的鼻尖，Ethan这方面的功课着实拿得是高分。  
“你的味道……好像和之前不一样？”他心里隐隐有了猜测，IMF里层出不穷的发明和药品中，有那么一两种短暂掩盖的也并不奇怪。  
“这是……真正的我。”Ethan断断续续的话佐证了Sean的猜测，送到嘴边的吻比每一次都热烈和期待，柔软的舌头探入他的唇齿，身后湿漉漉的液体不断流出，浑身上下都留恋着Sean的一切。  
Sean感觉身上信息素也被这浓郁的巧克力味引诱出来，铺天盖地的架势让他确定了眼前的Ethan究竟是什么性别。暴怒和狂喜同时涌上他的心头：这样一个人竟然是可以被他轻易征服的，这样一个Omega竟然敢进入监狱！  
IMF拥有Omega类型的特工，他们通常被训练自身的天赋项目，成为色诱勾引活动中的重要一环。而Ethan从没有表现过在这方面的突出天分——更确切地说，正是因为他在每一项科目中，都表现出优异的天分和成绩，因此反而从没让人想过他会是一个靠着张开腿完成任务的Omega。  
没错，在他眼里，Omega就是如此，运用自己与生俱来的天赋，张张腿完事的婊子们。Ethan Hunt或许不一样，或许也是一路货色。

那个时候，他哪里想得到Ethan Hunt远远比他想的对自己更狠。他以为标记Ethan便可以控制他，便会让他有所顾忌。然而事实证明，能让Ethan Hunt低头的永远只有更多无辜者的生命。


End file.
